Sepiapterin reductase (SPR) catalyzes the formation of BH4, which contributes to the perception of pain and the generation of inflammation. Accordingly, inhibition of SPR activity can permit treatment of certain disorders, e.g., chronic pain or pain hypersensitivity, and inflammation.